Warriors Lemons
by cat77132
Summary: These are some warriors lemons!


DovewingxIvypool

Dovewing watched her sister as she hunted. She saw Ivypools' muscles ripple under her pelt and her sleek body as she stalked forward. Suddenly, her sister stopped stalking and she turned towards Dovewing, her eyes flashing.

She realized she had her mouth open and there was some spit sliding out. She closed her mouth shut with a snap, hearing the click of her teeth hitting together.

"I see you're having some fantasies about me, sister," Ivypool whispered seductively. "I've been feeling the same way about you for a long, long time.."

Dovewing widened her eyes with shock. "How did you know?" she asked with surprise.

Ivypool rolled her eyes. "I'm not stupid, Dovewing. I see the way you stare at me. You're always moaning my name at night in the Warriors den and I've followed you on your so-called "hunts". You'd masturbate to my name all day."

She rolled her eyes and Dovewing gave her chest a few embarrassed licks. Ivypool continued. "It's no surprise. But what else that is no surprise is that.." Ivypool slithered up to Dovewing and licked her ear. "I've been doing the same."

Dovewing stared at her sister with shock, then lust. "We should just do it now." she whispered into Ivypool's ear.

Dovewing rolled her eyes. "Sure.. but not here. We'd be heard far to easily. Come on: I have a spot I always go to at night when I do my.. _activities.."_

She padded on forward, waggling her hips suggestively and lifting up her tail, showing off her core. She realized that she was slowly getting wet at the thought of Ivypool rampaging her tongue through her core. Soon enough, her core was full on, dripping wet. Ivypool seemed to notice and drew her tongue over it, tasting her clear juices.

Dovewing gasped and felt a shiver run through her spine as she felt the pleasure of having Ivypool's rough tongue slide slowly but sensually over her dripping wet pussy.

She moaned and clamped her jaws shut with embarrassment. "Stop!" she whispered, though she wanted more.

Finally, they reached a secluded spot at the edge of ThunderClan territory. Dovewing sniffed the air and realized that her scent was still lingering around from last night. Ivypool went to the center and flopped down on the flattened grass and purred. "First, let me show you how it's done.."

Dovewing rolled her eyes before sitting down in front of her sister, curling her tail around her paws.

Ivypool drew her paw up her pussy and moaned as her rough pad touched it. "Ohh..." Dovewing saw her lips start to redden and her juices were running out fast. Ivypool lifted her paw revealing an erect clit that was protruding from her gray tabby fur. Dovewing realized that her legs were starting to spread apart and her tail was wrapping less tightly around her paws.

Ivypool squeezed her clit between her paws while lifting her tail against her pussy. "Ohh.. Dovewing.." she moaned, closing her eyes. Fast as lightning, she pumped her tail into her pussy.

Dovewing saw Ivypool's eyes shoot open. "Ohh.. oh.. oh! Oh! Oh! Ah! Mmmm..!" Dovewing's eyes were glued onto Ivypools dripping wet, pussy.

She saw her tail slide deeper and deeper into her pussy. "Dovewing.. Dovewing, take me!" Ivypool slid in more than half of her tail into her pussy and pumped it in and out in an extremely fast pace.

Dovewing slid her legs apart and saw that her juices were pouring out. She looked up and saw Ivypool pump her tail in and out of her pussy and finally, she couldn't take it anymore. Quickly, she grabbed a smooth and wide stick and shoved it into Ivypools' pussy alongside her tail. Ivypool moaned and screeched with ecstasy.

Dovewing sunk her claws into the long stick and shoved it in hard as she could. She heard Ivypools screech mixed with pain and pleasure. Ivypools' legs were no spread wide apart. Dovewing couldn't help but be turned on. She pumped it in while Ivypool slid her tail in and out. Soon, Ivypool's screeched and moans of pain turned into pure pleasure. Dovewing slid the stick almost all the way out, then shoved the entire thing in.

Ivypools' back arched and she moaned loudly with pleasure.

Dovewing slid her own tail into her own dripping, wet pussy. While she did, she took another stick and shoved it up her own pussy. Dovewing moaned with pleasure and looked at Ivypools pussy with her tail and the rough stick sticking out.

Dovewing tilted her head so it was around the stick and flicked her tongue over Ivypool's hard clit. Ivypool moaned.

Dovewing smirked then nibbled lightly on her sister's clit. Ivypool gasped then thrusted her hips upwards trying to gain more contact. Dovewing smirked. She took the stick out of Ivypool's pussy as well as her tail.

Ivypool whimpered as she felt a terrible emptiness fill her. Dovewing took the stick out of her own pussy and turned around so she was positioned with her pussy above Ivypool's pussy.

She lowered her rump and gasped at the feeling of Ivypool's pussy rubbing against her own. She thrusted forward, mixing her juices with her sisters.

"Dovewing!" Ivypool yowled. "Take me, sister!" she screeched loudly. "Talk dirty to me!"

Dovewing's mind was whirling with pleasure, but she obliged happily. "Oooh.. Ivypool! Rub your dirty pussy against mine! Mix our juices together! Can you feel my hard clit? Tka eme like a badger and fuck me so hard until we.. AH!"

Dovewing felt Ivypool thrusted up hard and Dovewing felt her orgasm rise. "Ivypool! Again!"

She gasped as she felt her sister push her pussy against hers once, again, and again. Dovewing screeched with pleasure and she felt her orgasm explode. Her cum squirted into Ivypool's pussy while Ivypool's into hers.

Dovewing felt Ivypool clamber to her feet and lick Dovewing's pussy.

She moaned weakly and collapsed with tiredness. She felt the body of her sister slump beside hers as they slept in a pool of cum.


End file.
